My sister in the spike heels and vulnerable eyes
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: Simon and Tori have just learned that they're siblings and neither of them are taking it well.  Oneshot that I felt like doing.


**A/N: This is my first Darkest Powers fanfiction and this idea just popped into my head. They're probably OOC, but I tried to keep them as in character as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the epic Darkest Powers, the hilarious Simon, the bitchy Tori, the awesome Derek or the spectacular Chloe. I felt like doing a creative disclaimer. It's 4AM, so cut me some slack.**

* * *

><p>I could feel the weight of her glare on me as I drew. The silence was as eerie as ever and Chloe and Derek had taken off a long time ago. I couldn't blame them. For the past two days, Tori and I had been avoiding each other as if the other was the plague.<p>

Two days ago Dad had told us that we were half-brother and sister. Chloe already knew, Derek wasn't too surprised (or if he was, he didn't show it), and I probably could've taken it better. But seriously? The queen of all bitchiness, drama and the bane of my existence was my half-sister? I was slightly freaked out.

Of course, my reaction was nothing compared to Tori's. We barely managed to keep her from blowing up the motel. After we were sure she was calm enough to go off on her own, she did. She stalked into the girls' room, slammed the door and started shouting some words I'd rather not repeat.

Now, we were outside behind the motel. I was drawing some of the scenes for the comic me and Chloe were working on while Diva Master was waiting for the Chloe in question to get back from her walk with Derek.

After one more wave of disgust hit me, I threw down my pencil.

"What?" I snapped. "Do I have rats in my hair? Bugs in my teeth? No, I don't, Tori. So please, stop looking at me like I'm a piece of crap a dog just happened to drop next to you!"

That felt good. I had been feeling the need to yell at someone for quite a while. I couldn't really yell at my Dad; he was my Dad. Chloe and her aunt didn't deserve it in the slightest. Derek would've just given me the whipped puppy look and made me feel like the jerk I was.

Tori rolled her eyes, never missing a beat. "I apologize, _brother dear_," she sneered, putting even more sarcasm into that sentence than I thought was possible. "I'm sorry that you finally realize how you look through my eyes and through the eyes of the rest of the world."

"I see your inner bitch has awoken."

"Who said she was asleep?"

"You are the most annoying person I have ever met!"

"Funny. You obviously haven't looked in the mirror lately."

"Actually, I have. I've been trying to figure out how we can possibly be related because I see millions of differences!" The words were flying out of my mouth as soon as my mind came up with them. "Unlike you, I actually care about other people and they're feelings. And people care about me!"

I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. Tori set her face in a hard expression and turned away from me, but not before I saw pain in her eyes, along with tears that glistened the edges. I was being cruel and I knew it. I wished that I had some duct tape because I could certainly use some right now.

I went back to drawing, seeking refuge in the scene taking place. It was our final fight with the Edison Group before we escaped with Dad. My luck being what it is, I was drawing Tori at that time. She was facing off with her mother and had a powerful look on her face. Her eyes were as cold as steel, nowhere near as vulnerable as I had seen them barely seconds ago. And that's when I noticed a mistake in my illustration.

As I fixed it, I became aware of Tori peeking discreetly over to look at what I was doing. I let her look at it while I finished my changes. I took the pencil away and she squinted.

"Is that me?" she asked, pointing to the cartoon version of herself.

I nodded. She rose and started walking back into the hotel.

"You're an asshole," she said, pausing before she opened the door. Tori nodded towards my drawing. "A talented asshole, but an asshole none the less."

"I can feel the love, sis," I said putting my heart on my chest.

I received another eye roll. I had to admit, she wasn't that bad of a sister to have.

It was one of those rare nights when Derek was asleep before I was. It was about 3 AM when I finished the colors and other details. I surveyed my handiwork, very proud with myself (and knowing that I should actually be sleeping).

Derek looked wolfish. He was human, but was running purely on wolf instinct; green eyes filled with nothing but rage. Chloe had a look of serious concentration on her face, like she was observing every detail to remember for later. Dad and I (it's hard to draw yourself, so cut me some slack) were going at it with the spells. Me with the fog, and he with the more advanced stuff. I had a wooden board hanging in the air to signify Liz's presence. Chloe's aunt Lauren looked defiant with a gun pointed at Dr. Davidoff, who I had drawn to look absolutely evil. Tori's mother looked like an evil, murdering bitch, which is what we refer to her as, as she faced off against her daughter.

Tori still looked powerful, but her eyes were different. They weren't soulless and unfeeling like they had been before. Now they were scared, angry and pain. They were full of emotions that had been in her eyes earlier that day.

I sighed quietly, trying to make sure I didn't wake up Derek. Maybe having Tori as a sister wouldn't be _that_ bad.

I woke up to the shouts of "Wake up idiot!" in my ear and my pillow smacking my head. I opened my eyes slightly to see Tori holding my pillow high in the air, making it look like a deadly weapon.

I sat up and shielded my face, yelling "I'm up, okay? No more pillow whacking!"

She scowled. I think we've all agreed that Derek has the best scowl out of all of us, but that doesn't mean that Tori can't pull a good one.

"About time! We're all waiting on you." She lashed out and kicked my stomach. "Get moving!"

I doubled over, clutching my stomach. She just had to have been wearing spike heels.

"My sister," I wheezed after she left, "the one in spike heels and the vulnerable eyes." I looked up at the ceiling. "Why me?"


End file.
